1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to reducing bias from random numbers generated by a random number generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Some processors use random number generators to generate random numbers that are then used for security for the processor. In a bit-stream produced by a hardware random number generator that reads the output from oscillators to produce a random number seed, the random number output by the oscillators tends to be slightly biased towards either more ones or more zeroes due to variations in the duty cycle of each oscillator away from a 50% duty cycle. For a biased random number to be considered usable as a random number, for passing security requirements of bias and randomness, the bias must be reduced to a closer ideal of 50% of each of zeroes and ones while still maintaining a sufficient level of randomness.